


PWP|Flame

by peachbubblegum



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbubblegum/pseuds/peachbubblegum
Kudos: 5





	PWP|Flame

*引用歌词Flame（by Tinashe）

*没有逻辑，都是我瞎编的

*现背，但再次强调都是我瞎编的

“Cold in the night when I hold you close.”

王俊凯十八岁那年曾说“希望冬天不要那么冷”，意思和“今晚月色真美”无异，尽管只是一个像童话故事才会有的许愿。

现实不是童话，王俊凯既不是解救公主的王子也不是屠龙立功的勇士。

他此刻最大的勇敢说出来与上述举例比较起来似乎有些微不足道——在换衣间里不厌其烦地对易烊千玺说“我爱你”，用言语和滚烫的肌肤，全身上下每一个细胞倾诉。

易烊千玺总会被王俊凯吻得忘记换气，两人的唇舌交缠无休无止，津液挂在他的嘴角，滴落到还未换下的舞台服装上。他在这种时候总控制不住地想些别的事情，例如为什么王俊凯接吻时就能游刃有余，而他光是这样稍稍分神便会像被点燃了的蜡烛，明亮热烈却控制不住瘫软在王俊凯身上，被动地仰着头。

王俊凯也会因为他的不专心而生气，用手带有些惩罚性意味地抽打他的臀肉，借势将人搂得更紧。

“Tell me that you've still got the flame for me.”

易烊千玺好像总是活在自己的那一方小天地里，王俊凯用陪伴的方式扣开它的大门，可组合能一起活动的时间一年比一年少，王俊凯扣着易烊千玺的手——总是冰凉的，和易烊千玺这个人一样。

不过没关系，即便是两极都能融化，世上又何来永恒的坚冰。

身体的反应总比别的东西要诚实，易烊千玺情动时会下意识扣住王俊凯的背，指尖捏得本光滑的衣服也皱在一起。王俊凯总不满足于这些，将易烊千玺下身的衣物一并拽下。

“And we can let it burn.”

性器被温暖的口腔吞吐着，王俊凯的舌尖舔过铃口，手撸动柱身时也不忘揉搓囊袋，易烊千玺舒服得叹气，手颤抖着撑在王俊凯肩头。王俊凯其实没怎么给易烊千玺口过，但不知怎地觉得今天一定要这样做。易烊千玺脑海里闪过隔了许久的上一次王俊凯帮他口的画面，也是一个冬天，回忆里倒也没有太多感官上的东西，只有那晚外面飘落的雪花，屋内开着的暖气，还有散落了一地的羽绒服和毛衣。

而现如今他们到了湿冷的南方，互相依偎在狭小的试衣间里，忘却抛弃了所谓大明星的身份，假装整个世界只剩他们两个人。

没多久易烊千玺便坚持不住了，手绵软无力地想要推开王俊凯，反倒引得他加快了动作，很快易烊千玺就交代在了他的嘴里。

易烊千玺觉得难为情，也不知自己在害羞些什么，可脑袋一下变得像是有千斤重，他有些发木，内心还没等出现两个小人开始打斗，王俊凯就直直将他抱起。易烊千玺习惯性地用腿夹紧王俊凯的腰间，头也不敢抬起，对方带着檀腥味的吻就覆了上来。

王俊凯的指尖艰难地开拓着狭窄的甬道，没有润滑剂时在化妆间里翻找到的护手霜不得不上阵，易烊千玺努力让自己放松一些，王俊凯反笑着骂他实在夹得太紧，不知过了多久那处才能让三根手指自由进出。

“My body hurts with every heart beat.”

整个试衣间充斥着肉体拍打的声音，王俊凯抬着易烊千玺的腿，让易烊千玺整个人挂在他身上，借着重力一下一下顶到最深，易烊千玺因为悬空而害怕得只能将王俊凯抱得更紧。

王俊凯见易烊千玺实在受不住这样的姿势，便靠着墙坐在褪下的衣物上慢慢挺着腰，从快节奏忽然慢下来令得易烊千玺不习惯，他就自己试着扭动腰胯，王俊凯向来对他的主动敏感到不行，抓着易烊千玺上衣捆着的腰带将人翻了半圈，性器也跟着在后穴里翻搅转动。易烊千玺爽得趴下抬高屁股，王俊凯就掰开两瓣已经有些红肿的臀肉操，动作也渐渐加快，丝毫不顾易烊千玺夹着呻吟的求饶声，直到两人一起释放。

两人重新穿好衣服，互相整理发型，走出这个小小世界，变回了受千万人瞩目的大明星，而大明星们在灯火通明处，人山人海里，偷偷牵着手，诉说永远讲不完的情意。

“我爱你。”易烊千玺对王俊凯说。


End file.
